Simply Business
by BookyJuliet
Summary: The host club as a collective seemed to holds its breath, the newly posed question lingering in the air, mingling with the soft scent of jasmine tea, the musk of summer sweat and the soft tickling lilac of her French perfume. She frowned, a marriage before graduating seemed rash, even in the world of the filthy rich. But then again, arranged marriages were nothing new...
1. Chapter 1: Lilac

**Title: **Simply Business  
**Author: **BookyJuliet  
**Prompt****: **Lilac  
**Genre: **General  
**AU/CU: **AU  
**Rating: **K+ to be safe  
**Warnings: **Lilac allergies could be a concern, be safe, avoid the flower!  
**Word Count: **1,725  
**A/N: **Happy readings! Reviews are always loved (:  
**Summary: **_The host club as a collective seemed to holds its breath, the newly posed question lingering in the air, mingling with the soft scent of jasmine tea, the musk of summer sweat and the soft tickling lilac of her French perfume._

**Simply Business**

_Chapter 1: Lilac_

Bare feet padded softly against marble floor as one Fujioka Haruhi crossed the music room to lean against the grand piano. It was rare that the instrument was ever used, especially by her. Though she had the fingers of a musician she lacked the skill and training, the best she could do was pick out the theme from Titanic or create some broken rendition of chopsticks. Nothing worth hearing, and the girls of Ouran stopped asking her to play pretty quickly.

Today however was rare, but special on the host club calendar. There were no guests to entertain, though the members of the club, all male, plus one female, were gathered in the space, dressed casually, or...as casually as they ever dressed. It was summer, mid-July, and the heat rolled over Japan in waves that left them all feeling hot, lethargic and maybe even a little exhausted. What would have been a lazy day, had been rocked by the announcement of the decade. Which was why the club was called in for an emergency special meeting, and why a bare-foot, summer dress wearing Haruhi was moving to the piano bench to sit next to Tamaki while his fingers moved about the keys, the music broken by his thoughts as he occasionally paused, his fingers going still, his face contorting with whatever crazy and dramatic scenario that ran through his head before he caught himself and continued on.

"Marriage?"

The brunette tilted her head in the direction of the voice, the music filling the room hit a sour note, before continuing on slowly.

"But you haven't graduated..."

She frowned, a marriage before graduating seemed rash, even in the world of the filthy rich. But then again, arranged marriages had been happening for thousands of years, and at ages much younger than their current youth. It wasn't really such a leap to imagine that it would happen. It had almost happened to Tamaki not that long ago.

"It isn't like its unusual,"

The voice countered, following her train of thought. Still, it depend her frown to hear it spoken aloud. They were people. Rich people, mind you. With too much money and never enough time, but it was still shocking how easily it was accepted. And she still felt uneasy. Ever since she'd turned on the news that morning and heard the news she'd been walking with a weight on her shoulders.

"He was given a choice, that's a plus. It's not like he has to marry some stranger-"

"Unless he doesn't choose fast enough."

Slamming her hands down against the keys the sudden sound breaking the moment. Her eyes turned on the twins as she stood, her already nervous stomach giving a lurch that she fought down. "Enough. Talking about it that way isn't helping. Kyoya brought it to us for help and support and this is really the best we can do?"

All eyes were on her as she crossed the room again. She paced in front of the couch that faced the door, Tamaki's usual haunt, her mind miles away as she tried to think of a way out, a loop-hole, some good excuse, _anything_ that would get her friend out of his current situation. The harder she thought, the more confused she became, and with the confusion came frustration.

"How long?" Her chocolate eyes searched him out, staring him down.

Kyoya looked for all the world the picture perfect persona of cool, calm and collected. His glasses were discarded on the table, next to a sweating glass of ice tea, his eyes, though tired, barely betrayed the storm he was facing down. She watched as his lips tilted to reveal a frustrated smile. Of course. _Of course _ she would be the one to ask the question no one else had thought of.

"Seven days. Father was kind enough to give me a full week to choose my bride before he chooses one on my behalf."

Haruhi sighed heavily, all the air rushing out of her lungs at once as she moved to the couch, plopping unceremoniously between Honey and Mori who had been silent for most of the afternoon, a look of deep thought etched on their faces.

For a long time, everyone remained silent, lost in their own world. No matter who he choose, it would be an inconvenience to the club. No woman in their right mind would want to marry a man who was an active host. Without him, business wouldn't be good. Besides that problem stood the issue of his friends. If she didn't fit in with the club members, it would be hard. Not only for Kyoya, but for them as well.

"Kyoya..." Six sets of eyes turned to look at the blonde who had spoken, the room seeming eerily silent in the wake of his sporadic concerto. "Do you even have a female friend, other than Haruhi that you could trust with the family business?"

The host club as a collective seemed to holds its breath, the newly posed question lingering in the air, mingling with the soft scent of jasmine tea, the musk of summer sweat and the soft tickling lilac of her French perfume. Time stretched on, tormenting them all as the answer was a heavy weight in all of their minds before he even said it.

"...No."

The bomb dropped and six set of eyes turned to focus on her as she tried to formulate what to say. What to do. What would get them out of their current mess and leave them all free. As hard as she tried to think, her mind was slowing down. The apparent answer already smacking her in the face. She was already trapped. Already sinking.

"But...you don't mean..."

"Haruhi. There is _no one_ else..."

Detonation.

"It's just Kyoya, how bad can it be?"

She felt her stomach drop.

"It's not like it would be forever either, once he takes over you two can get a divorce, and you'll be able to go abroad and study at Harvard like you want to."

_Marry for money?_ Everything she had ever been taught rebelled at the idea. There was no way humanly possible she could allow herself to do that. She was a romantic, though she hid it well enough, and she knew what real love looked like. To marry for anything less was a cop-out.

As if reading her thoughts, the man in question shook his head, sharing a look with Tamaki who seemed to catch the cue as he stood, and in a few quick strides crossed the room to perch next to her.

"We aren't saying to marry for the money alone, Haruhi..." His blue eyes danced as he smiled at her softly. "Karu was simply telling you what you'd get out of the deal. To remind you that it wouldn't be a waste of your time." She watched him glance at Kyoya, knowing that the true nail in her coffin was coming. "Don't think of it as arranged, or for money...consider it a favor. You're doing a _friend_ a favor."

Though Kyoya remained silent, his eyes unfocused, she could see the strings he was pulling. It was a ventriloquist act, and he was the best. She was corned. It was the kink in her armor. Her one true weakness. The chronic disease that had caused her nothing but trouble since she'd started at Ouran, and in the host club.

They had done so much for her already, trips, presents, a place to belong. Even if she wanted to, and her head was screaming for her to run, to reject the very idea, scream about it being unfair...she couldn't.

"Kyoya...?" She watched him. Him. Her last chance at freedom. Her last chance at escaping this whole fiasco. All he had to do was reject the idea. Reject her; and all of this would be over, and she would go back to wracking her brain for something. _Anything_ to get them all out of this mess. But she knew better. This was ideal. His father loved her intellect and work ethic. He loved her ideals, the strength that came from being common, raised by a single parent. And if all that wasn't enough. The _people_ would love her too. She was one of them. She wasn't rich born and bred, she was common, she knew what they wanted, and how they wanted it. It made her relate-able. It made her approachable. But more than anything else. It made her trustworthy.

By the time he was staring her down, she already knew the answer.

"Though I don't approve of the idea, it does seem the best solution. People in the upper-class get divorced more often that we care to admit. If we get married, I won't have to worry about ulterior motives, and you're smart enough to keep up with me and the demands of the company. You learn fast, you'll look good to the people and when the time comes, we claim we got married too young, and that its an amiable split, we do a few events as companionable friends and it's all over. I call two years tops."

She hadn't agreed yet, and already he had everything planned out, from matrimony to divorce. Everything already blue-printed in the mind of a genius.

"Friday."

Her head shot up at his voice, the question on her face.

"Friday, we will meet for dinner. We can discuss the finer details and you can tell me weather or not you are willing to go through with this. As easy as it would be for me, and as much as I prefer this solution to the alternatives I won't force you to do this, Haruhi."

She stayed quiet, silently considering what her life would look like from this point forward. If being his friend was enough of a reason to go through with this crazy scheme. And, if she would ever have the guts to turn it down.

"Alright...Friday."


	2. Chapter 2: Snapshot

**Title: **Simply Business  
**Author: **BookyJuliet  
**Prompt****: **Snapshot  
**Genre: **General  
**AU/CU: **AU  
**Rating: **K+ to be safe  
**Warnings: **Sleep deprivation is a serious issue in the United States, fight sleep deprivation, take naps!  
**Word Count: **2,169  
**A/N: **Happy readings! Reviews are always loved. A thank you to anyone who reviewed on the last chapter, I will answer questions at the end. There is no posting order to this story. I'm writing the chapters back to back and posting them upon completion, so please be patient, some chapters are easier to write than others.  
**Summary: **_This was her Kodak moment. Her picture perfect, snapshot worthy moment. She'd accepted a marriage proposal. _

**Simply Business**

_Chapter 2: Snapshot_

The restaurant was classic Kyoya. It was expensive, exclusive, and allowed for complete privacy. She wouldn't have been surprised to discover he owned it, if she was being honest with herself. Standing in the two bedroom apartment she shared with her father, she had felt over-dressed. The champagne colored dress falling to her feet, exposing the soft expanse of her back. The heels clacking sharply against the hardwood. But here, amongst the flash of sequined gowns, gold-pleated shoes and diamond encrusted bows, it was hard to imagine she'd ever fit in.

Since the initial meeting, sleep had been nearly impossible by natural means. She felt sluggish, every movement was like fighting to move through gelatine, and the air stung her eyes as she fought off yet another yawn.

The question still remained, and even as she was led to her table tucked away on a balcony over-looking the floor, she didn't know her answer. Her loyalty and intellect where caught in a battle that seemed never ending. Always going back and forth. One side gaining a little ground before the other-side managed to catch up. What was worse, she could come up with a logical argument for both sides of the coin. There was no clear right answer.

To make matters more difficult, the entire host club had an opinion, but it seemed an even split.

Mori was against it, something she was slightly shocked about. Honey however, thought it was a great idea. Karu, was against it, Hikaru for it. Tamaki, made a habit of switching his stance and all the while Kyoya remained silent, trying to give her the space she needed to think. With all the chaos and with everyone having an opinion, the air had been tense.

She sighed in frustration. She was no closer to her answer now than she was five days ago.

She chimed a soft thank you as she was helped into her seat, left to her own thoughts. Kyoya was running late. Already on the table was her favorite drink. A mixture of pineapple and mango juices with soda water, the carbonation keeping it from being too sweet.

"Haaruhi, this isn't hard," she breathed her fingers lightly gripping the straw as she swirled the drink clock-wise for a time. "It's only a few years, and the benefits aren't half-bad," her fingers pausing she frowned. "Then again, marriage is a big deal," the straw started swirling the opposite direction as her mind once again changed. "And you'll have to leave Dad...he's never lived alone before..."

Groaning in frustration she grabbed the drink, ignoring the straw as she put it to her lips, taking a large swig to drown her thoughts.

Now wasn't the time to be worrying about her father. She knew already that he would urge her in this direction. There was no other way possible for her to study abroad. Even if she worked her hands to the bone, paying for college in Japan would be hard enough, let alone saving enough money to go to America. And as unwilling as she was to allow money to become the bottom line, it was hard to deny that the benefits of being his ex-wife in the future weren't half bad. During their time married she would be able to network herself in ways she could never even imagine as just his friend.

Having the support of the Ohtori group would also make admissions easier, not that she wasn't sure of her abilities. The grades she kept spoke for themselves easily; but that little bit of extra backing...As hard as her mind was rebelling against the idea, it was hard to imagine it would be anything but great.

_You don't love him, _her mind reminded her, letting doubt cloud her mind once more. That was true. She didn't. There was a time when she had admired him. Maybe going so far as to be found of him, but she had never felt any romantic attachment to the shadow king of Ouran. If she felt anything for anyone, it was Tamaki. Or..it had been. Since his nearly arranged marriage there had been a strange disconnect between them, and she suspected it had to do with his family.

"You don't seem to have come to a decision yet, Haruhi."

The voice split through her thoughts like a knife, but she didn't jump in surprise, or look shocked. Instead, she looked up at him slowly, already she was exhausted. Had so little to give in the way of energy, but she managed a soft, but unsure smile. "If...if we marry. What will be required of me?"

She watch his lips tilt into a pleased smile. It wasn't so unusual for her to ask the important questions first and skip the pleasantries.

"For us, the marriage will be a ruse. We will simply be two friends sharing a home and last name. To my family and the world, however we will have to portray the happy young couple. Holding hands, smiling, light affections. You will be required to attend company functions. Business dinners, company parties, charity galas. As an Ohtori wife, you will be in charge of philanthropic enterprises. You will host community events, charity functions and of course, you will be in charge of all major parties hosted by us as a couple."

He leaned back in his seat as he slowly sipped at the glass of water that had been set in front of him some time before. "My father will of course be expecting an heir for the future of the company, but that wont be anything to be concerned about, its an arranged marriage and we're both still students, it will be understandable that we aren't rushing to have children. Though you will still be allowed out and about on your own time, you will have a personal driver, light security, and will be in charge of remembering that there is always someone watching."

"Finally, we will share a home-stead outside of the Ohtori mansion, we can either share a room, or keep separate dwellings when we are by ourselves but during family visits or if we host business associates, we will share a space. We will have hired help to take care of cleaning, and cooking, and to assist you in matters of style. Is that all you were curious about or did I forget something?"

Settling back into her seat she tried to absorb all of the information, picking it up and turning it over in her mind. The only parts that really made her feel uncomfortable where the mentions of children and that they would be living together. Then again, married couples tended to do that.

"Income." She looked up at him again. "I still want to make my own money. Using yours all the time wouldn't be fair in a fake marriage, and I will still need money after we divorce. I plan to put all of that money into my education." He nodded, letting silence fall between them as he considered what she'd said.

"Anything you make while we're married you are entitled to keep, we can start a separate savings account for you and you can put all of that away for later. Also I can discuss with father finding you a job within the company or even allow you to work as my personal assistant."

"And the host club?" For the first time, he seemed to be thrown.

"If we get married, it'll be a widely broadcasted affair, you're business is really important in the country. Everyone will know I'm female. I can't work in the club anymore. You probably won't loose business but..." What she _wanted _to say was she didn't want to loose her friends. That she'd miss them if she quit. And it would look bad for him, as well. To still be working in the club, when he was married to her.

"We...will attend as a couple. I will still handle the financial end of things, you can assist me in making the plans. It may actually be good for the club to have you helping out as your actual gender. The customers might find it appealing to have another girl to talk to, and you can serve tea."

Slowly, she nodded. Every angle was covered. She stared at her drink again, slowly swirling it with the straw as she tried to remember all of the arguments she had prepared.

"I know this must be difficult." It was the tone of his voice that caught her off guard. For the first time in all of their conversations, he sounded unsure. Nervous. It was the first time he seemed human to her in a long while.

"If you accept this proposal, you're doing me a favor on a scale that I doubt could ever be fully repaid. You're giving me years of your life to be put in an awkward situation that you don't find desirable, and are being married to a man you have no feelings for." Haruhi remained silent watching his face as his spoke. "I can't promise you'll enjoy it. I can't even promise you'll be happy. The only thing I can truly promise you, is a divorce, and my fidelity. As long as were married, I wouldn't dream of touching another woman. Harming your reputation that way would be unforgivable."

Silence fell between them. It felt like she was taking the weight of the world onto her shoulders as she watched him reach into his suit jacket and pull out a velvet box. Sliding it across the table to her, she noted it was a design of of the Hitachiin family. The complex emblem scrawled in gold across the dark navy blue was one she'd seen many times before now.

Taking the box, she slowly opened the lid, taking a steadying breath before she looked at what was to be her engagement ring. Nestled against white velvet was a simple white-gold band. The rose cut diamond was black, delicately set against a halo of champagne diamonds that winked and glistened at her as she slowly tilted the box from side to side. Hugging the ring was a simple white-gold shadow band with a half-circle of small diamonds. It wasn't traditional. Though beautiful it passively grabbed attention. What made her smile however was the fact that the ring screamed Kyoya.

"I only have two days left," he stated quietly as he watched her examine the ring. "You don't have to choose now, but come Sunday at midnight, I no longer have a choice."

Gently removing the rings from the box, she slid them onto her finger, not surprised that they fit perfectly. Watching the light reflect off the gem stones , Haruhi already knew her answer. She'd known it for the last five days. It had kept her awake at night, and confused during the day. Because no matter how much she may have wanted to say no, it wasn't an option. It never had been.

"I doubt I'll get much say about the wedding, who's invited or when it is." She looked at him, a quiet look of resignation contorting her features. "But I won't take a honey moon during school. It will have to wait for a break, or happen before the year starts." She closed the box with a snap, setting it back on the table. The sharp noise holding an air of finality around it.

This was her Kodak moment. Her picture perfect, snapshot worthy scene. She'd accepted a marriage proposal. She'd never agreed to a date in her life, and here she was, ironing out the terms and conditions of her first marriage. One doomed for divorce before they ever saw the alter. _How depressing. _

"That's a reasonable enough request." If he was happy, he didn't show it as he lifted the glass of water to his lips. " You should enjoy this meal, Haruhi," the smile he gave her made her feel nauseous. "After we leave here today, things are going to get really hectic, and I doubt our lives will ever be the same."

Thank you to all of those who have favorited this story, and to those of you who are following it, it means a lot to me, and it's always great to know that people enjoy what I'm doing.

To Lila Nightengale:

Thank you so much for your review, it was lovely and a Willy Wonka reference is always refreshing! As for the dialogue in the last chapter, I know it was a bit confusing, but I wrote it that way on purpose. I wanted it to have this sort-of disconnected feel that is really important for later chapters, and I apologize for how awkward it is to read, but I promise if you stick with me, the purpose will reveal itself in due time.


	3. Chapter 3: The Speed of Dark

**Title: **Simply Business  
**Author: **BookyJuliet  
**Prompt****: **The Speed of Dark  
**Genre: **General  
**AU/CU: **AU  
**Rating: **K+ to be safe  
**Warnings: **Too much oxygen is as bad as too little, remember to breathee properly everyone!  
**Word Count: **1,304  
**A/N: **Happy readings! Reviews are always loved. Another huge THANK YOU to the reviewers your positive responses are what fuel me to keep going. On a different note, this chapter was like pulling teeth, something about it was impossibly difficult and made it a challenge to write, since it's not my best and I am in no way satisfied with it, I imagine it will be revised and reposted in the future, if and when that happens I'll make a note of it.  
**Summary: **_She wanted to inform him that he was wrong and that there would be no 'kissing of the bride' or kissing period as long as she had a say in it. But her head was spinning so quickly she couldn't formulate the words to protest._

**Simply Business**

_Chapter 3: The Speed of Dark_

She felt like every person in the room could hear the pounding of her heart as she clung to her fathers arm for support. It was all she could do to keep her strides even as she made her way down the isle, the sounds of the orchestra ringing in her ears like a war drum instead of a bridal march. Everything seemed to be happening in fast-forward as she tried to remind herself to smile, take small steps, don't forget to breathee.

"It's not too late to run," her father whispered down to her, the smile never leaving his face. Half-way. She was half-way to the alter. Waiting for her was Kyoya, dressed to the nines, his tie was straight, the contrasting lines of his suit were perfect, not a hair out of place. This was her future. For the next few years, every day of her life would be dedicated to this. To him. To grand receptions and luxurious gowns. Her wedding looked like something out of Vouge magazine, there wasn't a single article of clothing that wasn't name-brand.

Haruhi felt sick as she smiled in response. "Yes it is," she breatheeed. It was too late to run the moment the idea had left his lips. She was caught in the flow of destiny, there was no turning back now, only moving forward.

It was so hard to find herself in the image she presented to the world. After hours of preparation, her skin had never been so flawless. Bright and smooth she looked more like a porcelain doll than a human being.

The gown hugged her body, exposing curves she didn't know she had. The dress was a beautiful mermaid style. With lace straps, a natural waistline. The sash under the bust line was embellished with a mixture of white and black pearls and it fell down, past her feet, with a short train and buttoned up the back.

It was timeless and elegant, and in it she didn't recognize herself. Madame Hitachiin had outdone herself with the gown, and her team of stylist had worked pure magic to transform androgynous Haruhi into a creature that could never be mistaken as male. They had added extensions and pulled her hair up into an intricate twist , curling the pieces that fell before they tucked the clips that held the veil in place securely inside. Every fingernail was perfectly painted, every toenail a masterpiece, even if they were hidden in the silver satin, crystal encrusted pumps that made her feet ache, and her legs feel like jello.

As she took the last few shaky steps to Kyoya's side, she did her best to smile genuinely as she turned to her father. She straightened his tie before she placed a delicate kiss to his cheek. "It's okay, Dad. I want this." She was feeling increasingly more ill as her hand was placed in Kyoya's.

His hand was soft and cool, and she marveled at the idea of holding it. She couldn't think of a time before this moment that she'd actually touched his hand, let alone held it. She allowed him to guide her hand to rest in the crook of his elbow before he started forward, pacing his steps to match hers.

"breathee, Haruhi, it's almost over." Maybe it was the way her legs trembled that tipped him off, or the panic clear on her face, but whatever the reason, she could tell he was making an effort to put her at ease. "Remember," he breatheeed "we are in love." In response, she gently gripped his arm to help regain her balance.

The ceremony crept by slowly, every second feeling like eternity as she went through the motions, saying her vows, the exchanging of rings. The longer they stood in front of their friends and family the harder it was for her to breathee. She was feeling dizzy, her head spinning a mile a minuet when the elderly priest finally smiled at them, saying the words she'd been dreading all day. How rude of him to speak the dreaded phrase with such jubilation, his tone loud and ringing clear through the chapel.

"_You may now kiss your bride." _

She wanted to inform him that he was wrong and that there would be no 'kissing of the bride' or kissing period as long as she had a say in it. But her head was spinning so quickly she couldn't formulate the words to protest as her body turned in response to Kyoya's change in stance, her arm slipping out of his as he faced her. She could feel his arm wrap around her waist, could smell his fancy cologne, and the mint of his breathee as he leaned in to press a kiss to her lips...

Kyoya could tell something wasn't right, by the dazed look in her eyes, but he hid the concern as he played to fulfill his obligation, the dutiful husband, the young man in love. Their lips where almost touching when he felt her go slack in his arms, one hand coming up to cup the back of her head in support as he faked the kiss, his concern spiking as the cheers sounded behind him.

Tamaki seemed to be the first to catch on that something was wrong, but he played it off, clearing his throat. "Kyoya, save that for tonight, eh?" Only his friends could catch the tone of concern in his voice, that was hidden in the disguise of playful banter.

Her eyelids felt heavy, the sound of applause pulling her from unconsciousness. Haruhi had never once in her life fainted before this moment. _The speed of darkness...I don't even remember when it happened. _Shaking off the spell, she gave Kyoya a light nod, take a last second to collect herself before she felt him return her weight to the ground. She played off the natural daze she was in smiling at their guests. Seeming to decided he didn't trust her on her feet, Kyoya guided her arm up around his neck, scooping her up in his arms bridal style to the delight of the crowed as he carried her down the steps and back down the isle.

Behind them, she could hear Tamaki and Kyoya's father announcing the reception that was being held at Ohtori manor.

"Are you alright?" She nodded, sheepishly fighting the urge to ask him to put her down. It was embarrassing to faint at something as stupid as a kiss.

"I forgot to breathee," she offered in explanation, "I was too nervous."

Seeming to accept her excuse, even if he didn't believe it, and for that she was grateful. But getting through the reception was going to be a whole new can of worms she didn't want to open.

"Kyoya?" She waited for him to glance down at her, taking it as a sign to continue. "During the reception...just stay with me, okay?" As much as she hated to admit defeat, here in this world, she was a fish out of water, and if she wanted to survive, he was her only real hope.

Thank you to all of have favorited and followed this story and me as an author! To my reviewers: _sesshomaru's little Rin-chan_, _mtnikolle_, _Mabel_, _gonturan_, Y_oroichicat_, _kamm07_ and _DannisaurLove98 _thank you for your kind words and encouragements I really appreciate hearing from you!

Now for BookyJuliet's review comment time!

Mtnikolle - ..._I'm curious to know if you have reasons behind everyone's stance, or if you just picked who would be for and against randomly. It seems very out of character that Hikaru would be for it, given the setup of his crush in both anime and manga. _All of this will become clear in due-time. Actually in several drafts of this chapter (there were four in all I think) there were many confrontations between Hikaru and Haruhi regarding her choice and feelings about it all however, I decided to save that for later as all of their conversations felt forced at this stage in the game. But yes! There is a reason for everyone's stance, and they will all be disclosed in due time.

Guest - ..._Your fanfic is surprisingly good. I missed reading a good KyoHaru fanfic. _Thank you, I'm glad your enjoying the story. I look forward to hearing from you in the future.

Gonturan - _Questions pop up like how will Haruhi react to having to share a bedroom with Kyoya, or their first kiss? :]_ Ah-ha, I wonder about it as well. Though I have bits sand pieces of the story already worked out in my head, there are some things that are still falling into place, but I can promise you in the next few chapters there will be some serious misunderstandings on the part of the Host Club regarding their relationship where all is not as it seems, and of course a little fluff to keep things interesting.

Kam07 - _Very very interesting. I cannot wait to read more. Please update soon! Great job! _Thank you very much! ^^'

DannisaurLove98 - _I love your story! and its written perfectly too! _Thank you very much! I know this chapter is a bit rocky but please stick with it, I promise it'll be worth the journey!

Thank you for reading! See you next chapter for the reception extraviganza! Have any of you seen Goong (Princess Hours)? Think Chae-Kyeong and Lee Shin at Yul's brithday party.


	4. Chapter 4: Unforgivable

**Title: **Simply Business  
**Author: **BookyJuliet  
**Prompt****: **Unforgivable  
**Genre: **General  
**AU/CU: **AU  
**Rating: **K+ to be safe  
**Warnings: **Over-eating of wedding cake will cause a tummy ache! OH And there is a bad word...yeah.  
**Word Count: **2,093  
**A/N: **Happy readings! Reviews are always loved. After that last chapter, writing this one was like a dream! Thank you to all of the readers who make working on this project such an enjoyable task!  
**Summary: **_"This isn't about happiness, Fujioka. At the end of the day, when the vows are taken. When you're pressured to have children, when your dreams turn on you and become nightmares, haunting you with what could have been; you'll realize that this life, this world of money and men. It was damned for the start."_

**Simply Business**

_Chapter 4: Unforgivable_

"Haru-chan!" The brunette turned her head with a large smile at the voice of Mitsukuni, her hand still safely tucked inside Kyoya's as he led them out through the French doors to the courtyard where their close friends and family had gathered for the reception. Among the faces, she recognized assorted members of Kyoya's family, her father and of course, the club.

All of them stood together in a close circle, each member looking handsome as they waited in their Sunday's best. She wanted to rush over, to hug them all and give her thanks that they had all come to the undesirable event and made her day that much easier to bare, even though it was a ruse. Already she was exhausted by the sea of unfamiliar faces and formal attitudes. She wasn't use to this strange plutocracy of the rich and infamous. But even before she started for them, she could feel Kyoya's silent presence holding her back as he leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Not yet," His breath was warm against his neck and made her uncomfortable as she dutifully nodded her head, waving at them instead. Honey looked hurt for a moment before Tamaki seemed to step in, shaking his head.

"If we don't greet our guests properly, they may become offended. An offense now, will lead to bad business later." Haruhi knew it was like this at any wedding, but it seemed here there was a pecking order and everyone got the memo except for her. Gathering her temper she pasted on her fake smile as he led her to the first of many strangers. At each couple or family she pasted on her smile, bowing respectfully, inquiring about their well being, giving her thanks for attending. Always careful. Always watching her tone, her gestures, remembering to stay in the background, never taking the attention away from Kyoya. From her _husband. _

Glancing around her eyes settled on Kyoya's sister, remembering her words before the wedding as she stood waiting awkwardly tracing her features as she tried to find herself in the reflection.

xxx

"Ootori women are like shadows."

Haruhi blinked looking past her own reflection at the new addition to her dressing room, giving a soft smile at the older woman. "What?"

"You're marrying into this life, and there isn't a lot of room for error, one mistake, one little step in the wrong direction and Kyoya will suffer." Though Fuyumi's eyes were sympathetic they left no room for argument, and promised punishment if she caused her brother harm.

"We're like shadows. Our job is to smile, to offer polite conversation and create an amiable atmosphere. When given the chance, direct the conversation towards Kyoya. Never let things linger on you for too long, if asked how you are doing, change the question. 'How are you' is answered, 'we are fine'." She was offered an understanding smile.

"I know this hard for you, Haruhi. In this world, we aren't people. We're accessories. Everything you do from here on out will be carefully planed to make your husband look better. Any party you host, is a reflection on him, but moreover, a reflection of the company. What you do well, looks good for them. What you do wrong, is considered a blight on the name. It won't be easy, I imagine at times, you'll even hate our family for what you have to do in the name of Ootori. But Kyoya is a good man, he'll do everything in his power to make things as easy for you as possible. Listen to what he says."

Haruhi stared at the woman in front of her now, as she followed her directions to turn, watching in trepidation as the veil was lowered down to cover her face, her vision tinted white at the obstruction.

"How can anyone be happy being a human wrist-watch?" The elder woman seemed taken aback for a moment before she smiled. Something about it didn't sit right with the brunette as she watched her new sister-in-law taking her exit, suddenly feeling more like a caged animal than she had since the engagement was announced.

"This isn't about happiness, Fujioka. At the end of the day, when the vows are taken. When you're pressured to have children, when your dreams turn on you and become nightmares, haunting you with what could have been; you'll realize that this life, this world of money and men. It was damned for the start and us? The women behind the great men of power. The daughters, wives and children. We're all just pawns to be used for the advancement of position in a world we're not allowed to breech. This isn't a fairytale. It's business...simply business. That's all we are."

xxx

"_Haruhi!_" she blinked rapidly looking to Kyoya, before she glanced at the gentleman who was speaking to her, the look on his face told her he'd been waiting some time for her to answer his question. Shaking off her stupor she bowed lightly. "Forgive me, it's been a long day," She held her breath until she heard his laugh, a warm, rumbling baritone.

"Go easy on this one tonight, Ootori, she seems exhausted already." She could feel the creeping embarrassment, proud for once to not be a blusher. "Don't worry, Takeshi-san, she's tougher than she looks."

Her hand tightened around Kyoya's as she smiled brightly. "He says that because he's never had to handle one quite like me before." Seemingly amused by the couples antics, the company head laughed again, filling the space around them with his amusement. "Why don't you two continue on your rounds? I've been eying the bar since I arrived, and old Takade seems antsy to meet the happy couple."

They bowed in unison before she allowed herself to be drag along to the next guest.

"What was that about?" She could tell by his tone that he wasn't at all impressed her spacing out. "I was just remembering a conversation I had before the wedding," she sighed.

She'd been allowed to change after the initial ceremony from the extravagant gown, to a more simple cocktail style dress. The cream colored chiffon kept with the bridal theme. It boasted a natural waistline and straight silhouette with a skirt that reached her knees. She could remember like the woman was standing in front of her, rambling off the details in case she was asked. Sleeve length: Sleeveless. Sleeve style: cap. It zipped up the back, had a pleated skirt, a sheer panel in the front that ended at the top of the bust-line, and extended to the waist in the back and was paired with a black belt to synch the waist that was decorated with crystals.

Her shoes where black sling back heels that were open-toed. They were crocheted with a delicate beaded detail that caught caught the light and glistened. Here at her wedding reception dressed head to toe in Hitachiin fashion it was hard to believe that on her first day at Ouran she'd been wearing her dads slacks and beaten up sweater with a bad hair cut and glasses. She was probably the last person to realize that in response to her change, Koyay's tie was also a soft cream that matched her dress.

Thanks to the change, her feet didn't hurt quite as badly, and in the lower heel, she was able to walk with less effort, she was still tired however; her body still ached from the strain of the day. Pulling him to a stop by her side she glanced around before she turned her body to face him trying to model her behavior after things she'd seen in romantic comedies with her dad. Smoothing her hands over his shoulders and down his chest, she gripped his tie with her clumbsy fingers. It was already perfectly straight, but she made a show of fixing it anyway. "I'm tired, Kyoya, how long do we have to keep doing this?"

Keeping with the act, he took her hands, causing her to fake a smile. To an outsider the look she gave him was shy as she glanced from her hands to his face. In reality, she was hesitant to look up, to be reprimanded by the great Ootori Kyoya, third son in line to inherit. Haruhi was unsure whether or not the smile he sent her was genuine or an act, proving how much more comfortable he was at pretending. "Just hold in there a little longer."

With no choice but to trust him, she nodded and followed along side him as he approached the next associate on a never ending list of names and faces she was certain she'd never remember. _Ootori women are like shadows, _she recited mentally fulfilling her obligation with a charming smile. _Its all business..._

"Haru-chan, you look so tired," she wanted to rush to them, her friends. To stumble into the waiting arms of her beloved Host Club and never leave again, but like an ever present anchor, Kyoya kept her by his side, just like a shadow. Mirroring every move like she had been doing it her whole life. Still, she smiled at Honey, lightly shaking her head at the frosting on his face. At least someone was enjoying her wedding disaster. "Do you want some cake, Haru-chan?"

"No thank you, Honey-senpai," she smiled letting Kyoya guide her to sit. Across the table top glasses and empty plates were scattered about, a reminder of the foods she'd had no say in, the drinks she hadn't planned, the table clothes and floral arrangements all a display of a taste that wasn't her own. Closing her eyes to fend off the headache that was quickly approaching Haruhi laughed softly. "Are you all having fun?" The faces that greeted her when she opened her eyes were a mixture of faked elation and thinly veiled sadness that caused her stomach to drop.

"It was nice," Karu chimed, hiding his frown in a glass of peach champagne. "Yeah, it was really tasteful," Hikaru agreed, a mirror of his twin as he adverted his eyes from her. _Poor Hikaru..._

"Haru-chan, the cake was really yummy, Usa-chan really enjoyed the flowers." It made the girl smile to see the pink rabbit that was shoved into her line of vision, and she reached out, taking the stuffed paw, giving it a light shake. "Thank you for enjoying the flowers, Usa-can, who ever planned the decorations was really thoughtful."

To the left of the petite blonde Mori was silent, staring at her in an odd way. She was used to reading Mori through his looks, some secret dialogue had developed between them that required no words during her time as a host. But now the look in his eyes was unreadable, like he'd put up a roadblock that she wasn't meant to get through. As if noticing her for the first time, he gave a light nod before he looked at the rabbit. It was a common theme today, to look away from her.

Tamaki was her last hope, and she nervously glanced at the blonde to find him staring her down. "It was a lovely ceremony, you looked beautiful...Haruhi."

It dawned on her for the first time that in order to remain loyal to one friend, she had turned her back on the others. An unforgivable act of high treason committed on whim to help a man who didn't need saving.

"Haruhi, father is waiting for us."

With a heavy heart, she stood, lightly bowing at the group of men before giving a light, short smile. "Please, enjoy yourselves. I...we'll be back around soon." She didn't have the heart to wait around for them to reply, rushing ahead of Kyoya, linking arms with her father with a sad smile. "Come with us to say hello to Mr. Ootori?"

Thank you for reading, for sticking out the last chapter, and for baring with my scatter-brained writing style where-in I forget to include important information. ^^' No on-ward to the comment responses. A special thank you to , _2featherbraids_, _mtnikolle_, _InkWoven_, and _kamm07 _for your lovely reviews.

- _Very well written. Please keep up the fantastic work. _Thank you! Glad you enjoyed it! (:

**2featherbraids** - _I think your writing is fantastic. _Thank you, please keep reading!

**mtnikolle** - _Oy, that whole situation would seem completely unreal. How quickly after she __agreed to it were they married?_ Every time I read this comment I come up with a new understanding for 'oy that whole situation would seem unreal' at first I thought it was a bad thing, then I decided you were commenting on how strange it would be to end up married to someone you never even considered dating. Haha. As for the time frame, everything happened fairly quickly, the time between the initial question and her agreement was five days, between the acceptance, and the wedding I'm thinking about a month lapsed.

In the original draft of chapter 3, it was a scene between Haruhi, Karu and Hikaru during her dress fitting with the twins' mother, as I've deemed her, 'Madame Hitachiin' as well as the other club members. However the interactions between the characters didn't seem authentic enough to my taste, and I started over. What survived from that original cut was the description of the dress, and the wedding was planned to be chapter 4 or 5. However, because I couldn't get into the scene it was cut, and two others were written before the final draft was posted. For the sake of giving you more things to discuss with me, at the end of review discussion I'm positing what survived of the original draft of chapter three. (:

**InkWoven –** Thank you for pointing out the grammatical issues of chapter 3, I usually do my best to at least read over a completed chapter, but by the time I finished enough of that chapter to post it I was so beyond frustrated I just posted it without a thought. I did minor editing of the issue you pointed out and re-posted an edited version. Thank you for reading!

**kamm07 **- _Oh my gosh! Haruhi! I bet she looks so stunning. Maybe you can include more of __the hosts in the coming chapters. I would love to know their reactions when the two finally told then Haruhi's decision to help Kyoya. And I really hope at least one of his parents like her. Aaaaahhhh! So excited! And I have seen Princess Hours and I think that is a perfect reference. As always, I can't wait to read more!_ - Your excitement is contagious! Thank you for your reviews, they are really encouraging. While I understand your desire for the host club to play a larger part, you may have to wait a bit for your wish to be really granted. Nothing is happening on accident and after chapter 5 and 6, the club is going to take a back seat to the story. Like I stated in an earlier chapter, the disconnect between Haruhi and the Host Club members is going to be a major plot issue later on, as I plan this story to be about 30 chapters in length, and I need Haruhi to grow into herself, and her and Kyoya to grow into being a couple before I can really work on her relationship with everyone else. Please enjoy reading!

Now, as promised, the surviving piece of the original chapter three:

**Simply Business**

_Chapter 3: The Speed of Dark_

_Is that really me? _Haruhi stared at her reflection in the mirror, trying to pick out the features she recognized to be hers. The eyes were the same, though they seemed larger, outlined in kohl black a shimmering shadow making them light up and reflect warmth. It was still her nose, and lips. That was her mothers chin, her fathers forehead. After hours of preparation, her skin had never been so flawless. Bright and smooth she looked more like a porcelain doll than a human being.

The gown hugged her body, exposing curves she didn't know she had. The dress was a beautiful mermaid style. With lace straps, a natural waistline. The sash under the bust line was embellished with a mixture of white and black pearls and it fell down, past her feet, with a short train and buttoned up the back.

It was timeless and elegant, and in it she didn't recognize herself. Madame Hitachiin had outdone herself with the gown, and her team of stylist had worked pure magic to transform androgynous Haruhi into a creature that could never be mistaken as male. They had added extensions and pulled her hair up into an intricate twist , curling the pieces that fell before they tucked the clips that held the veil into place securely inside. Every fingernail was perfectly painted, every toenail a masterpiece, even if they were hidden in the silver satin, crystal encrusted pumps that made her feet ache.

Hearing the door open, she turned her head, a nervous smile gracing her lips. "I think we all worried for nothing, its impossible to tell its me under all this."

Tamaki smiled at her, Mori and Honey following him in as Karo and Hikaru followed behind. Standing in front of them, her friends she could feel the bubble of nervousness in her stomach grow as she took a shaky breath, not daring to move from the spot in front of the mirror. She didn't trust herself to walk without falling, something that caused her more stress. She had tried her best to talk her way out of the too-high heels to no avail.

As if sensing her distress, she felt herself being lifted and gently set on the small loveseat.

/ e n d

Removed even from this first draft, was a different dress, and a tense moment between Haruhi and Madame Hitachiin that begane "This is ridiculous." Now that I think back on it, I wish I had that piece still to share with you all (:


	5. Chapter 5: Denial

**Title: **Simply Business  
**Author: **BookyJuliet  
**Prompt****: **Denial  
**Genre: **General  
**AU/CU: **AU  
**Rating: **K+ to be safe  
**Warnings: **Air-sickness is unpleasant, please take medicine and don't be sick!  
**Word Count: **1,787  
**A/N: **Happy readings! Reviews are always loved.  
**Summary: **_It was tragic really. He first realized he had feelings for Haruhi on a trip for the host club. She had smiled at him haloed in sunlight the summer breeze playing with her hair, and for the first time in his life, the great shadow king Kyoya was rendered breathless._

**Simply Business**

_Chapter 5: Denial_

For the first time in what felt like ages, there was a natural calm in the air. It was almost laughable really, to consider that the one place that felt peaceful to her all day, was the airport. With the unfamiliar smells and the bustle of men, women and children rushing around trying to meet deadlines, or to escape to the outside world, Haruhi was reminded for the first time in what felt like eternity that there was life outside of her new world. And that life would be waiting for her at the end of the journey. It was comforting to think about, and she was grateful for the reminder.

"That's the first time you've smile genuinely all day," She didn't bother to look at him as a cup of coffee was pressed into her hands, the smile staying in-tact as she accepted it wordlessly, bringing it to her lips. " Penny for your thoughts?" Though hating to admit it, she had to give Kyoya credit for trying so hard. He'd spoken to her more today than he had their entire friendship.

Discreetly she pointed at a woman attempting to balance a screaming child, her cellphone and luggage all at once, then she pointed to a young business man, his face contorted in exhaustion and distress as he checked his watch before he looked up at the board that listed arrival and departure times, to finally guide his gaze to a couple who were cuddled up on a bench, the woman was clearly fast asleep, as her boyfriend yawned; visibly nodding out from time to time as he waited for time to pass, or for a flight to arrive, or the call to board.

"All day my life has been changing. Everything from where I live, and who I live with, to my last name, in the blink of eye, it's all different." She hid her sadness behind the paper cup, taking another careful sip. "Like going to bed one night, and waking up to realize that everything you thought was true was just a really vivid dream. But here... It doesn't matter to that woman if my name is Ootori or Fujioka. And that poor business man, it doesn't matter to him that we got married today. And I bet that couple would die to move in together, and be in our situation."

Haruhi looked to her silent companion, taking in his features, trying to commit the moment to memory. "It's been so surreal today. The wedding, the reception. But here, it feels like nothing changed. Like I spent too long traveling and I've finally come home..."

They lapsed into a companionable silence, both lost in their own thoughts. It seemed like a long time before he spoke again, her eyes taking in the people around them as the rushed around, feeling like the eye of the storm with her own turbulent emotions swelling inside.

"Tonight will be just us." When Kyoya finally broke the silence she glanced his direction. "Tomorrow our friends will join us, but it was too suspicious for them to fly out tonight." She nodded, spinning the cup in her hands. "They will stay with us for the final night, and we will all meet for lunch the final day before we return home. Is that agreeable?"

Haruhi wanted to say no. If the cold shoulder at the reception was any indication, they didn't want to see her anyway. Why they would show up in the first place was a mystery, but she kept her concerns to herself. "It sounds alright."

"They aren't mad. Disappointed, hurt probably. But nothing they won't get over." It was like he'd been reading her mind, as he looked off into the distance, his gray eyes looking past the people that moved around them, in his eyes, time seemed to stop. She wanted to argue, or tell him he was wrong. There was no way she'd ever be forgiven for what she'd done to her friendships. But she remained silent, hiding her thoughts behind a throw-away-cup of international coffee that was too strong.

"Come, we'll miss our flight."

She nodded and stood, putting the coffee in the trash before she grabbed her cardigan and reached for her bag to find Kyoya already holding it.

"I can carry that you know..." She awkwardly tucked a strand of hair that had fallen out of the twist behind her ear, "You've got your own to carry, besides, it's not like I can't handle it." She watched his face change, the frown of his lips signaling he was annoyed. It was just a small gesture. Something to make the transition easier, and to some extent, in her mind, she knew he was just being nice, an odd concept. He was a nice guy, she knew that. But he usually wasn't so open about it.

Haruhi was broken from her thoughts as he grabbed her hand, pulling her away from the bench they'd been occupying. "Just hurry up, if we miss this flight we'll be here all night waiting for the private jet."

Though his face remained passive, she could hear in his voice that he was upset. It wasn't like her to throw kindness in anyone's face, but she was so confused and tired these days..._Am I feeling guilty?..._

She didn't make an attempt at conversation until they were on the plane, luggage tucked away in the over-head bin. She was tucked under a blanket, the provided pillow between her head and the wall; and though her eyes stung, and she could no longer fight the yawns, she remained awake, her gaze on him as he read a book the pages illuminated by the dim over-head light.

"Kyoya?" Whether he didn't hear it, or was choosing to ignore her, she didn't know. But Haruhi wasn't one to allow herself to be ignored. "Kyoya-senpai." She slid her arm out from under the blanket, lightly poking his arm to get his attention, waiting for his eyes to travel from the book page before she spoke.

"Add it to my debt." She smiled softly, before she shifted in her seat to be more comfortable, leaning against him she propped the pillow between her head and his shoulder, closing her eyes as another yawn slipped past her lips. It had been a while since mention of her original debt had been made, and it was a long time since she'd worked as a host because of it. Now it was a habit, like drinking water. It was something she did, just to do it. Because her friends were there. Because they wanted her there.

"Haruhi, you're debt, is my debt. What good would it do for me to add to it now?" Though his eyes were back on the book, she could tell this time that he was listening for an answer. His attention wasn't divided.

"That's true," she countered, stifling a yawn as she pulled the blanket up and around her shoulders. "So I guess you'll just have to forgive me this time."

He was silent after that, the occasional sound of him turning the page becoming her lullaby as she let sleep claim her, for a little while. If she'd been awake, she would have enjoyed seeing the looks on peoples faces as the heir of the Ootori empire carried his new wife through the airport, wrapped in the thin navy blue blanket provided by the airline to protect her from the cool air. Her head resting on his shoulder, held protectively to his chest. She would have protested at the pictures that were taken, or insisted on walking herself. But she was asleep, and he allowed a few shots to be snapped as a gift to the morning papers.

Already he could imagine the titles. _Ootori heir spotted carrying new bride from airport._ Followed by the usually insulting subtitle. _Trouble in paradise already, or post-wedding exhaustion? _He snorted lightly to himself as one of his personal body guards opened the car door for him, allowing him to more easily maneuver them inside. Once the door was closed he adjusted her in his lap, his eyes taking in the calm appearance of her sleeping face.

It was tragic really. He first realized he had feelings for Haruhi on a trip for the host club. She had smiled at him haloed in sunlight the summer breeze playing with her hair, and for the first time in his life, the great shadow king Kyoya was rendered breathless. He'd hoped that eventually she would catch on to his feelings, but she had stayed oblivious as ever and he'd had no choice but to watch Tamaki weasel his way into the place Kyoya himself wanted to be. He was bound by honor and loyalty to not make a move. But when he was forced to marry, it was Tamaki's idea to go to Haruhi. To ask for her help.

Now he was married to the one woman he couldn't win over with his money or his standing. She wasn't impressed by wealth. And he didn't have the personalty to win her either. His hands were tied. And he tried to make peace with the idea that the few years he had with her, he would make them count so later in life, he could take out the memories and roll them around in hiss mind as he lived his life; another wasted life in the name of Ootori.

_Tragic._

He held her until they'd arrived at the house, listening to her even breathing, intoxicated by her scent, before he gently slid her out of his arms, resting her head gently against the back of the seat. For now, this would be enough. In the silence of the parking lot, he leaned in closer, softly pressing his lips to her forehead. _If you can love me, Haruhi, please try. I don't know if I'll ever be strong enough to let you go._

Pulling away, Kyoya sighed gripping her shoulders to give her a gentle shake. "Haruhi, Haruhi, wake up."

xxxx

Thank you to _msangel1976, fictionlover27713, InkWoven, Yoroichicat and Lila Nightengale. _You're reviews are always loved and receiving them really makes doing this enjoyable!

**mcangel11976 - **_Really good story. I am very curious about everyone's reactions and support decision and now why it seems she is being left to herself. _- I wish there was some awesome reason for their cold-shoulders but really it just comes down to heartache. Most of the members had to watch a girl they love marry another man. But there is a little twist in there that you'll just have to wait for.

**Guest **- _I'm falling in love more and more with this story! Are you going to have any __scenes with Haruhi and Hikaru or Tamaki and Hikaru, arguing about her decision or anything like that? _- I do plan for some confrontation revolving around her decision and certain host members reactions to it, but it'll have to wait! If I exhaust all of the delicious angst right away I'll have nothing to write about ^^'

**InkWoven - **_I absolutely loved the bit about women in business. It can be a cruel world out there for women, and you explained it perfectly, using the perfect character to do so. Very, very nicely done. ... And this chapter was great. It really built up a wall of emotions on Haruhi that seems to be getting ready to topple down. Emotional tension can be difficult to write, so props on that! Keep it up! :) - _I'm having a lot of fun layering the emotions and anxieties on to her, this chapter is kind of off, but I felt like it was really important to have that last big breath before the plunge, this chapter, though it seems harmless is really the turning point, and everything after this has to change, because she can't be Haruhi Fujioka anymore, she has to become Haruhi Ootori, and she's not really sure who that person is, or how to be her. It's going to be really tough for her, and I really hope that everyone enjoys reading about her journey to becoming a better, more mature self, and that the romance aspect is just a side treat. I really love your reviews, please keep reading!


End file.
